versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Underdog
Underdog (also known as the lovable shoeshine boy) is the titular main character of the Underdog series. Background Underdog appears to gain his powers from the Underdog Super Energy Pill. In order to fight against crime, Underdog disguises himself as the lovable shoeshine boy, but when the city is in trouble, Underdog goes to a phone booth, changes, destroys it, and out comes Underdog. Underdog protects the people and looks out for the reporter Polly Purebred, who have an unspoken love for each other. Stats Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Moved the Earth back toward its original place after the Magnet Men attracted it toward them and tilted the Earth back on its axis. Fought with Overcat, who threatened to destroy the Earth if Underdog did not fight him. Stitched the entire United States back together) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Flew to the planet Zot in under 24 hours, flew back to Earth after the overseer of the universe gave him cosmic awareness, threw spaceships back to the planet Zot, casually avoided a camera flash, fought with cloud people who flew back to their planet well outside the solar system) Durability: Large Planet Level (Fought with Overcat, his equal. Completely impervious to all weapons once he is at his peak. Survived the Mole Hole Gun without an issue, which was made to counter Underdog specifically) Hax: Flight, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Has overpowered hypnotism and similar abilities through willpower), Telekinesis (Got out of a voodoo spell with willpower), Freezing (Got out of the Go Snow Gun with his body heat), and Paralysis (Got out of the lightning spell the cloud people put on him) Intelligence: High (Underdog is naive and lacks certain types of intelligences, but he does have a supercomputer brain and he was granted cosmic awareness by a higher entity) Stamina: Very High (Can fight entire armies without giving out. His stamina appears to last as long as his energy pills do.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Enhanced Senses': Can see from far away, or through walls. Can hear from solar systems away. *'Breath Attack': Can weaponize his roar or high-pitched screeching. Can seemingly breathe fire. *'Flight': Can fly freely. *'Heat Vision' Can burn things with his special vision. *'X-Ray Vision': Can see through walls. *'Invisibility': Can move so fast he becomes invisible. *'Matter Manipulation': Turned coal into diamonds with his high pressure grip. *'Fire Manipulation': See Breath Attack. *'Non-Physical Interaction': Can fight with clouds and touch lightning. Techniques *'Machine Gun Punch': Underdog punches repeatedly in a machine gun motion. This can harm even those impervious to his punches. Equipment *'Underdog Super Energy Pill': The source of Underdog's powers. Seemingly lasts for hours before wearing out. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Destroyed a large building in order to protect a safe *Shook multiple buildings *Defeats monsters the size of buildings regularly *Threw a Zot spaceship out of the atmosphere *Destroyed a mountain that was turned into a volcano *Sewed the United States together when it was torn apart by the Bubbleheads *Pushed the Earth back to its original position when it was moved far away enough from the sun to freeze *Tilted the Earth back on its axis *Destroyed two buildings just on takeoff *Lifted the Leaning Tower of Pisa *Destroyed a bunch of tickle machines used to make everyone in the country not vote in one blow *Fought with Overcat and overwhelmed him **Overcat threatened to destroy the Earth if Underdog did not fight *Made a villain get hit precisely back to his home planet Speed/Reactions *Has been stated as moving at the speed of lightning several times *Reflected a camera flash by taking out a mirror *Moved at faster than eyesight speeds to fool Simon Bar Sinister *Stopped torpedoes being fired at him by drug dealers *Beat the strongest fighters on Zot all on his own *Regularly reacts to machine gun fire *Stopped an entire army's attack on Fearo the Ferocious *Regularly stated to move at lightspeed *Flew to the moon and back *Casually moved at the speed of sound *Dodged lightning from the cloud people at a close distance repeatedly *Flew to the planet Cumulus even while severely weakened *Flew to Felina in a short amount of time, which is Overcat's distant planet *Returned every body of water to the planet in seconds after Simon Bar Sinister had stolen them Durability/Endurance *Regularly crashes into walls on accident *Walked through machine gun fire multiple times *Took a bomb blast without any damage *His hand can take the pressure and heat necessary to turn coal into diamond *Hit the Magnet Men planet so hard it shook the entire planet and knocked the Magnet Men over *Survived a hit from a distant planet to Earth while weakened *Had bricks fall on his head, got clubbed by a police baton, and crashes from construction vehicles without much injury *Deflected the Mole Hole Gun bullets with his hand, which were made to specifically harm Underdog and carve through stone easily *Took a dynamite blast while heavily weakened Skill/Intelligence *Stated as having a supercomputer brain *In the comics, he was given cosmic awareness to take on an elusive criminal from space *Appears to be a fairly skilled fighter, even more so than an entire alien planet’s population *Can occasionally outsmart Simon Bar Sinister, the most evil man in the world *His sense of justice allows him to overpower all kinds of mind control just due to how powerful it is Weaknesses *His Super Energy Pill does not last forever *Often very naive *His sense of justice often makes him give a chance for a villain to get a cheap shot *He is often out of control of his own powers, which causes collateral damage *It can take time to overpower being hypnotized or possessed Sources *Underdog on VS Battles Wiki for a calc and some abilities Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Large Planet Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Heroes Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators